


A Game Of Chance

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Board Games, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Board Games, Vaike really tries to make an effort, background Frederick/Sumia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: Set before their S support, Maribelle and Vaike play a questionable board game with interesting results.
Relationships: Maribelle/Wyck | Maribelle/Vaike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Game Of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Love these two, and I'm putting off writing more Tinder AU so here we are!

Vaike was always a bit of an oaf, Maribelle thought to herself as Vaike came across the barracks to where she was sitting, but even when he was an idiot, he was still candid about most things. Even if his gambling habits were dishonourable and his stench questionable, he did try his best to learn how to be more polite, and Maribelle appreciated his efforts, even if he did seem to be a hopeless case at times. Nevertheless, the previous day she’d taught him how to play chess and he’d picked up the game remarkably quickly. It was quite sweet, she thought to herself, seeing him make foolish moves but then work out where he went wrong. He was wholehearted in a way most of the Shepherds struggled to be, and whatever he did, he gave 110%. It was quite sweet, she thought as she eyed him up.

“Maribelle!” He called out, and she raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

“Are you wanting a rematch of our game yesterday?” She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, and he grinned.

“I was actually wanting to introduce ya to a game of my own!” He revealed the dice in his hand, and Maribelle frowned. “It’s not gambling, promise!”

“Right…” She stood up, and nodded. “I suppose after introducing you to Chess it would be right for you to return the favour.” She didn’t miss the redness coasting across his cheeks, and felt her heart beat a bit faster. What was he playing at?

“Yeah! Just… follow me to my room, as it’s kind of a game best played indoors?” Maribelle chuckled at his words, and he frowned. “Don’t judge my room though! I’ve cleaned it and everything!”

“I will try not to.” The two of them made the short trip to Vaike’s (admittedly quite small) room and as Maribelle went in, she was hit with the smell of vanilla. Curious. Vaike smelled _nothing_ like vanilla normally, instead a terrible combination of sweaty and meaty, so he was definitely acting strangely. She took a once-over of the room, and smiled though. Very Vaike. It was quite a plain room, slightly dark with the curtains drawn, and his bed was small, in the corner. It was nothing like her own room, but to be fair, she _was_ nobility, and he was a commoner. A commoner with an awful concept of neat, save for his room today. Odd. 

“Hmm, what is this?” She asked, gesturing to the side where the smell came from, when she spied a glowing light.

“It’s a candle I got from Anna! I figured it was kinda noble-smelling, so I bought it!” Vaike gestured to the small candle sitting on his desk, and Maribelle smiled. The desk had things heaped across it, but a bit of space left so that the candle wouldn’t melt any of his weapons. It was… adorable, if she was honest.

“How heartfelt.” She saw a table set up with two chairs, and took a seat as Vaike came over, a glint in his eyes. “What is this game?”

“Well…” Vaike was quiet as he sat down, until he looked into Maribelle’s eyes. “It’s a game where ya have a board, and you move your piece around the board until ya get to the end! If ya land on a blue space, you roll the dice and your opponent has to do something if it’s higher than 10, but on a red space ya do the same but for yourself!”

“What about the yellow ones?” Maribelle said, pointing to the few ones dotted about the board.

“Well… on those ones, ya gotta… uh… How about we wait until we get to one?”

Maribelle raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Anything else I should know?”

“There are some cards if ya can’t think of anything for the other person to do!” He pulled out a pile from under the table, and Maribelle smirked.

“Right.” He passed the dice to her, and she felt them in her grip. Not weighted, and smooth. Hmm. He pulled out a horse piece for her, and she smiled as she placed it at the start. He had a dragon for himself, and she tried to stifle a giggle. Vaike, always believing in himself.

“Ya roll one die to move, I forgot!” She put down the other two dice, and rolled the remaining one onto the board in front of her.

“Three.” She moved her piece three spaces across the board, and hit a blue space. “Hmm.” She rolled all three dice now, and smiled as she got fourteen. “Alright. Do I pick up a card?”

“If ya wanna, or you can just tell me to do somethin’!” He grinned, and Maribelle reached for a card.

“I can’t think of anything, so I’ll do this.” She looked at the contents of the card, and frowned as she read over the words. “Oh…”

“If ya don’t like it, ya don’t need t’ say it!” Vaike said hurriedly, and she looked over the card at his blushing visage. He was plotting something with this game, definitely, and she looked back down at the card with a curious look.

Vaike was a himbo, as Lissa would put it, in every sense of the word. He had a strong body (which was constantly on display, she would emphasise) and a good heart, but his mind was perhaps not as sharp as the other members of the Shepherds. That being said, he’d planned ahead for this, and it was quite sweet, she thought, that he was trying to act on a crush in a suave way. She wouldn’t lie, he was cute, but she had suitors all across Ylisse, and throughout the Shepherds. That being said, it wouldn’t hurt to indulge him a little bit…

“Give the other person a kiss.” Her tongue felt thick as she spoke, but she felt a little rush pass through herself as well. She’d never been kissed by a man, so how would it feel?

Vaike stood up to move over to her, and got on his knees to level his face with hers. Up close, she could see his glimmering eyes, and smiled as he leaned in closer, shutting her own eyes. His lips met hers, and his hand caressed her cheek as they both leaned in, just a little bit, and savoured the electric rush flowing through both of them. They parted soon enough, but Maribelle knew that Vaike had to see how much she enjoyed just that minute touch. It was warm, and while she hated to admit it, it was good. He got up wordlessly to move back to his seat, and took the dice before rolling.

“Four! Ha!” He moved one ahead of her onto another blue space, and Maribelle smiled. He was trying to keep going, but his insistence on pretending what had just transpired had not was quite adorable. “And an eleven! Hmm… I’ll draw.” He picked up the next card, and Maribelle realised he hadn’t shuffled the cards before playing. Surely that was a staple of board games? The few she’d played with Lissa and Sumia had involved that, and this game was surely the same, unless… he’d rigged it.

“Uhh… just tell me if ya don’t wanna do this, but… uh… ‘Remove an article of clothing of your choice?’” Vaike blushed, and Maribelle raised an eyebrow as she undid her boots, slipping them off. “Oh, okay.”

“Well, what else was I going to take off?” Judging by the look on Vaike’s face, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of her brassiere, but she had other ideas.

“Yeah, smart idea,” Vaike replied slightly dejectly, handing her the dice. Maribelle took one die, rolled it, and moved onto Vaike’s space as the dot on the dice showed up. She rolled the three dice together, and got…

“Six.” She sighed, and Vaike grinned as he took the dice. If he got a blue space, she worried about what would come next.

“A five!” He soared up to a red space, and groaned. “Ugh…” He rolled the dice, and then groaned more. “Ugh! Draw one, Maribelle.”

She took the next card with glee, and then read over it with a frown. He’d likely forgotten what this card was, because it was quite tame. “Give a longing look to the other person.”

Vaike’s eyes took on a heavy quality, and his lids drooped as she felt him gaze at her with ill-disguised love. She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t enjoying his gaze, but she couldn’t truthfully say that she didn’t like the direction the game was taking. It had been three cards, and she was enjoying herself significantly. Seeing Vaike get aroused was merely a bonus.

“My turn.” She went through the motions, and ended up on a blue space. “Ten, so do I get to draw?”

“The number’s gotta be higher,” Vaike noted, and as she passed the dice back to him, he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure why, until he picked up the card on a blue space. “Give an erot— a special dance to the other player!”

Maribelle felt blood rush to her face as she pondered what kind of dance the card originally meant. Sure, she could perform a ballroom dance for him, but she was certain that the dance was supposed to be of a more… exciting nature. She stood up, and Vaike motioned her over.

“Promise I won’t judge, you just gotta do it for…” He read over the card, and Maribelle peered over him to see there was no time limit on the card. “Thirty seconds?”

He was into her, and that was perfectly fine by her, she realised as she felt a little rush go through her.

“Alright.” She thought back to a dance she’d seen someone do on an excursion to the provinces that would likely be at least a bit sensual, and felt a wave of embarrassment hit. Sure, she was trying to tease him a bit and get a rush for herself, but as she swayed from side to side while looking into Vaike’s eyes, she knew she’d never be able to live this down. If it wasn’t for her arousal… He clutched his hands together as her hands slowly slid up her sides, running up the sides of her breasts, and then back down as she moved closer to him. He gulped, and she took that as her cue to turn around and bend over, her hands running down her legs to the tips of her stocking-clad feet, and then back up as she heard Vaike hiss. The fact that her buttocks were flat, as Sully not-so-politely put it, didn’t seem to matter to Vaike, whose eyes were fixated on it, and as she shook it a bit she could feel a hit of warmth shoot through her. She stood up, and frowned at Vaike. “That’s thirty seconds, right?”

“Sure,” he responded distractedly, trying to focus his eyes up to her face and not her figure. “That wasn’t a bad dance, Maribelle.”

“It felt quite embarrassing,” she admitted, and Vaike gave her a kind look.

“You’d make an army of men drop if you did that on the battlefield.” He readjusted himself in his seat, and she smiled weakly.

“Thank you…”

They continued playing, with three turns with no cards due to poor rolls, but when Maribelle rolled high enough on a red space, she could see Vaike sweat as he reached for the card.

“Sorry Maribelle, if ya don’t wanna do this one then you don’t gotta, but… ‘Sit on the lap of the other player for three turns.’” Maribelle got up, and Vaike seemed to adjust himself slightly again. “Ah…”

“It’s fine. What could possibly happen?” She knew all about men and their anatomy, for want of a better word, and felt slightly excited at the prospect of feeling just how much Vaike liked her. She sat herself down on him, butt carefully positioned just against what felt like a moderately hard lump, and gave Vaike a look as she passed him the dice. “Your turn.”

He stumbled his way through rolling, and drew a blue card as Maribelle readjusted herself against him, relishing the quiet gasp he let out as she did so. “‘Let the other player feel you up for thirty seconds.’ Uh… do ya mind, Maribelle?”

“I don’t mind,” she responded, feeling a lightheadedness wash over herself as Vaike’s hands started at her sides, and then felt around her toned stomach. One hand slid up between her breasts, the other rubbing her lower abdomen, and she felt a small laugh rise up as Vaike oh-so-delicately tried to feel her breasts without actually feeling them. “You can touch me more, so long as you’re not an oaf about it.”

“Oh- Okay…” His hand cupped her breast, and the other hand moved to cup the other one over her pink corset and onto her white dress shirt. “Ah… Maribelle…” He was throbbing below her, she could feel against her buttocks, and his voice was soft against her neck as he leaned forward against her. “Your tits feel incredible…”

Maribelle was about to correct him, tell him to call them breasts, but there was something innately exciting about him calling them something so base, something like ‘tits.’ He groaned as she pressed herself into his hands, and hissed as she sat down just a bit harder against his growing bulge. Thirty seconds had passed, but she enjoyed it, and as his hands begrudgingly left her chest, she could tell he had too.

“My turn.” She rolled the dice, and frowned as she went onto a red space and rolled an eighteen. “Oh blow…”

Vaike picked up the next card, and groaned softly before handing it to Maribelle. “I can’t say it, Mari…”

“Mari?” She felt a smile cross her face, and before Vaike could respond, she chuckled. “I like it.” She read over the card, and Vaike pulled her closer to him as she read over it, feeling him against her soft nethers. “‘Grind on the other person.’”

Vaike took her pause to mean she didn’t understand, and quickly added, “Rubbing your hips against me, is what it means.”

She began to rub her hips in circles against him, and he groaned. “Like this?”

His hands grabbed her hips as he matched her rhythm, and she felt a warmth building inside her core, going downwards to the parts of her that were pressed against hiss arousal. “Fuck yeah…”

“Language,” she whispered more out of habit than anything else, and Vaike groaned. “I mean, not that I mind…”

“Fuck…” He buried his head in her curls, and groaned as they got heavier onto each other, his bulge imprinting on Maribelle’s trousers. “Ah, Gods…”

“Mmh,” Maribelle hummed in a rather dignified way, in direct contrast to her heated rutting. “Was it supposed to be for thirty seconds?”

“I can just (aaah) roll again,” Vaike groaned, and took the dice to roll on the board. “Mari…”

“Red space.” He rolled a four, and she tried not to laugh. “My turn.”

They ground through their next turns, only pausing for Vaike’s next card (“Make out”) and for Maribelle to pick up her next red space card.

“Oh… ‘Take off the article of clothing giving you the most annoyance right now.’” She immediately set to work at removing her trousers, and stood up to pull them off her legs, giving Vaike an excellent view of her white knee-high stockings (with lace garters) and matching lace panties which left very little to the imagination. Vaike turned her towards him, and groaned as he saw the wet patch on the front of her underwear.

“Mari… that’s hot.” She set herself back on him, facing him, and he groaned. “Why do ya wear stockings under those big trousers?”

“Just in case.” She rubbed her stocking-clad feet against his boots, and he took one of them into his hands. “I take it that you’re enjoying them?”

“Yeah…” Vaike groaned, and stroked along the soles. “Fuck, I love a delicate maiden as much as the rest’a them, but you’re something else…”

“I’m delicate?” She raised an eyebrow, and he blushed.

“Uh– I didn’t mean it like that! I meant it like you’re really pretty, and you’re really strong!” Maribelle nodded, and Vaike groaned as her other foot rested on his crotch. “Ahh…” Maribelle put more pressure on his bulge, and Vaike groaned. “That shouldn’t feel good, but it does…”

“Do you like that?” Maribelle did enjoy the rush she got, feeling him throb against her foot, and knowing he was coming undone thanks to her, and judging by his shallow breaths as he nodded, his reaction was the same. “Good.” She pressed a bit harder, and Vaike groaned as he went to roll the dice, his eyes not leaving her body once. Somehow he’d worked out he needed a card, something Maribelle was more than too distracted to focus on as she kneaded his erection, and he groaned as he read out the card.

“‘Kiss the other person.’” He leaned into Maribelle, and she was only to happy to return it, lips pressed against his. She stepped on his tent a bit harder, and he groaned into her mouth as her feet started to both massage and press on his member. His tongue lapped against her lips, and soon their tongues were in each other’s mouths, their bodies hot against one another. It wasn’t until they parted when Maribelle looked over at his bed with a coy smile.

“I don’t feel as if there’s much point in the pretense of this game. You want me, and I want you.” She stood up, and removed her gloves as she moved over towards the bed. “I won’t deny you that.”

“I… ah, Maribelle, I never expected ya’d wanna… ya know, do this with me…” He shucked off his armour as he approached Maribelle, now working on the buttons of her dress shirt, hints of a lacy brassiere revealing themselves bit by bit. “Ah fuck, Maribelle…” She gave him an inviting look as he pulled off his boots, and then his trousers, revealing a pair of smallclothes with a soft wet patch on them. Her thighs squeezed together as she noticed, and she blushed as he reached out to unbutton the final buttons on her shirt, revealing her matching white bra with ornate lace detailing. “Gods, you’re beautiful.”

“And you’re a right cad,” Maribelle replied with a voice like honey, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his smallclothes and pulling them slightly out. “Inviting me into your room to seduce me?” She pulled him into her, and loved the exhilaration that flowed through her as he looked up at her, wanting. “A daring move.”

“It was a risk I wanted to take, milady.” Maribelle shivered, and Vaike grinned. “You like that?”

“Yes. Please, please call me that.” Maribelle couldn’t explain the warmth building up in her body, but Vaike nodded.

“Yeah, I get that…” He leaned into her ear, and whispered, sending shivers down her body, “When I’m done with ya, milady, I wanna make ya lots less noble.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She pulled his smallclothes down low enough that his manhood popped out, and she smiled. “Lie down.”

“Of course, milady,” he responded breathily, lying on the bed, his cock in the air. “What’re ya gonna do?”

She raised her foot onto his cock, and it twitched as she brushed her toes over it. “Tell me how that feels.”

“Ah, milady, it feels so good… Your stockings are so smooth…” He reached to feel them, but a small prod to his member made his hands move to behind his back as Maribelle started to massage him with her feet.

“Excellent,” she replied, enjoying the squirms of his body underneath her. “So long as it feels good, that’s all that matters.”

“Yes, milady…” A bit more pressure, and a droplet of white appeared at his tip. “Ah, ah…”

She stroked up and down with her foot, and Vaike groaned as she spread the droplet across his length. She worked slowly, and she felt more and more aroused as she saw Vaike gripping his pillow tightly, trying not to put his hands on himself. She sped up her movements, and Vaike thrusted into her foot, making a smile unfold across her lips. She moved herself onto the bed, and used both her feet to stroke up Vaike’s member, causing him to moan as her stockings slid up and down him. It gave her a rush, making him lose control and thrust into her, but she couldn’t deny the dampness spreading across her privates with each stroke of her feet.

She sped up, and Vaike groaned. “Milady, please… It feels so fucking good…”

“Patience, Vaike.” She felt that desire, burning up inside her, and stroked harder, squeezing his tip and massaging his base when she could. “Mmfh,” she hummed as one of his feet found its way between her legs, pushing against her delicate lips. “Mmm…”

It wasn’t for several minutes until Vaike started thrusting against her, his tip swollen as she stroked him. “I’m gonna come milady, I’m gonna… fuck, I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me Vaike,” she implored him, intensifying her feet against him. “Come.”

That was all it took, and jets of cum suddenly shot across her feet, her legs, her thighs, some of it nested neatly on the dampest spot of her panties. One particularly powerful shot made it to her tummy, and Vaike groaned as he took in the sight of his lady, dressed in white lingerie, squirted with his cum.

“Fuck, Maribelle, fuck…” He got up, and Maribelle didn’t stop him as he leaned in to kiss her. “Your stockings felt so fucking good…”

“I’m flattered,” Maribelle whispered before meeting his lips, kissing him deeply and passionately. He grabbed her legs, spreading them either side of his hips, and she moaned into his mouth as his fingers found her most sensitive spot over her smallclothes. Pressing down on her, she yelped as his rough fingers started rubbing her in circles, sending shock waves through her.

“That feel good, milady?” Vaike’s breathing was heavy as they both pulled away, Maribelle’s thighs quivering as he continued his assault.

“Aah…” Maribelle could scarcely respond as she held herself up on her hands pressed against Vaike’s thighs, her mouth barely able to form words.

“I did say I’d make ya feel good, after all!” He leaned down, and before Maribelle could respond, his lips were kissing up her thighs.

“I feel very, veeery good…” She found him moving more, and placed her hands behind herself. “Don’t stop, Vaike…”

Vaike didn’t, his lips brushing the edge of her smallclothes. Soon, he was using his teeth to pull them to the side, and Maribelle felt warmth flow through her even with that subtle brush of his lips against her…

“Ahh!” His lips pressed upon her folds, and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. “Vaike…”

“Let go, milady… let me help ya out.” Maribelle laid back onto the end of his bed, and Vaike’s lips were immediately between her legs. “Mmmm… you taste so fucking good,” he groaned, making Maribelle’s heart beat faster.

“Ah…” Her legs spasmed as Vaike seemed to find all the right places to lick at, and encouraged her legs apart further. “Aaah… eeek!” His tongue flicked against her clitoris, and she squealed as he focused all his attention onto it. “Aaaah, Vaike!”

“That’s it, scream my name,” he murmured against her folds, and proceeded to start fingering her as she writhed about on his bed. All Maribelle knew was that all of her nerve endings felt like they were going to explode, and as soon as she felt something building up inside her, she recognised it as being exactly how it felt when she ground herself against her saddle sometimes in battle. Was she… coming?

“Vaike!!!” She screamed, feeling her vision go white as his tongue flicked against her nub faster than she’d ever felt better. “Vaike! Gods! Aaah!” The high lasted for a few more glorious seconds until it subsided, leaving her lying on his bed, looking down at Vaike’s face, glossy with her juices. She found herself struggling to speak, and Vaike grinned.

“Never expected ya to be a screamer,” he smirked, “but rest assured, you’re fucking adorable when you come.”

“I’ve never had someone do that to me before,” she commented breathlessly. “How did you learn to do that?”

“Walked in on Frederick and Sumi— ah, actually, never mind. But it was kind of easy, because ya’d tense up whenever I hit the good spots.” He gave her clit a gentle rub, and she squeaked as she felt it hurt slightly. “Ya look a bit tired… want me t’ look after ya?”

“Please… I feel so exhausted.” And exhausted she was. Her cheeks had a fiery blush across them, and her whole body felt fatigued as she rolled over to watch Vaike go over to his drawers. “What are you bringing me?”

“Some cream.” He pulled out a small bottle, and poured it onto his hands. “It’ll make ya feel much better tomorrow mornin’.”

“Thank you Vaike,” she replied weakly as he came over and started rubbing her thighs. “That’s very kind of you…”

“Well, I did make ya come kind of hard!” She could make out a soft blush across his cheeks as he stroked her, and his manhood hardening against his thigh as he stroked.

“Do you… need to come again?” Maribelle eyed him, and frowned as she saw it twitch.

“Don’t worry milady! I’ll take care of myself later. I’m more concerned about you, put it that way.” He laid a kiss to her thighs, and she chuckled gently.

“You’re very sweet Vaike.”

“Don’t mention it.” He continued stroking the cream across her legs, until he scooted himself up the bed to Maribelle’s side. “That bein’ said, mind if I hold ya?”

“I don’t mind.” She rolled onto her side, and soon she felt Vaike’s muscular body holding her from behind, as well as another part of him that refused to rest. “This is lovely, actually.”

“Good… I kinda like it too.”

They stayed like that for a while, both enjoying each other’s company, and Maribelle found herself feeling something deep towards the warrior who’d she’d only seen as a endearing idiot prior. He was a himbo, yes, but… he was her himbo. Surely.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Vaike.”

A pause, and then a squeeze from the man behind her.

“I’m fallin’ in love with ya too, Maribelle.”

“Excellent.” A gentle peck made its way onto her cheek, and she shut her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Maribelle didn’t want to keep up her appearances, but just lean back into her lover and relax. He loved her when she was a snob, so… what would be so different if she relaxed a bit? Her eyes shut, and as she fell into sleep she could feel Vaike’s hands running through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos, and if you have any pairings you like, just @ me on Twitter @holstsmuse and I'll try and write it for you! No guarantees of course, but hey :) we could all use more Awakening fics!


End file.
